fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Loveboost Pretty Cure
is the unofficial 18th instalment into Todo Izumi‘s Pretty Cure franchise, replacing Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure!. The main motifs of this season are dreams, wishes and visions. Mentionable secondary motifs are friendship, love, growth and nature. The story focuses mainly on the four main Cures, Hamasaki Tsubaki, Ember Haden, Hayashi Hotaru and Hisakawa Yukimi. Plot *''Go! Loveboost Pretty Cure episodes'' The Kingdom of Dreams is a peaceful, heavenly place located somewhere in the sky. Where the dreams of the humans on earth lie, unharmed. Dreams are such a beautiful, wonderous things. They allow one to explore the depths of their mind, soul and heart. That is, until four mysterious beings known as the Knights of Nightmares enter the Kingdom and force its citizens to lay in an eternal sleep of nightmares and pain. Being the only guardian left, Cure Floret, a guardian of the Palace of Dreams, took the Royal Siblings with her to earth, where they disguised as normal people in the town of Yumegaoka. Completely unaware of the tragedy that had happened in the beautiful sky, Ember Haden, a cheerful yet lazy girl from America, Hayashi Hotaru, a noble student council president and Hisakawa Yukimi, a teasing troublemaker, all by chance encounter a strange and unknown girl named Hamasaki Tsubaki at the same time, and a strange light emmits from their heart. The light attracts four strangers, which attack them! Tsubaki then transforms into Cure Floret in front of them, but is beaten! Although they didn’t have a great idea of what was going on, they each felt like they needed to help her, so with a snap of a finger, they transformed into the legendary Pretty Cure! From then on, the lives of Cure Flame, Cure Firefly and Cure Hailstone couldn’t get weirder. Characters Pretty Cures * : Tsubaki is an introverted fourteen year old from the Kingdom of Dreams who wishes of being a florist. At her school, she is slightly feared for her snappy attitude, when all she wants is to make real friends. She is the series main protagonist and the team leader. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of Flowers and Darkness, Cure Floret , whos theme colours are pink and purple. * : Ember is a cheerful fourteen year old girl from America who wishes to become a firefighter. At her school, she is well known for her heroic abilities and her clever and quick-thinking mind. Unknown to others, however, she is very insecure. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of Fire and Light, Cure Flame , whos theme colours are orange and red. * : Hotaru is a noble fourteen year old female who wishes to become a astronaut. At her school, she is the student council president and is therefore highly respected and admired. She, however, does not have any real friends and is very lonely because of that. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of Stars and Earth, Cure Firefly , whos theme colours are yellow and green. * : Yukimi is a very cold fourteen year old who wishes to be a professional iceskater. She is very reckless and barely ever listens to what people have to say. She is also very cocky and is much of an extrovert, even if most of the time she ends up hurting the people she talks to. She has a very strong desire to change, but sometimes wonders if she can even get there. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of Snow and Water, Cure Hailstone , whos theme colours are white and blue. Allies * : Sognare is one of the three royal siblings and the youngest. Even so, she is loyal to her family and the Pretty Cure. Sometimes when Oneiro gets mad at her, she gets scared and seeks help from Hanako. * : Oneiro is one of the three royal siblings and the oldest. He has romantic interest in Ember and admires her for her personality and loyalty. He has an habit of getting angry at Sognare, but usually feels guilty afterwards. * : Rever is one of the three royal siblings and the second oldest. She usually stays alone and has a hard time warming up to people, especially Hotaru. She is very careless, therefore often gets the others to worry a lot about her. Knights of Nightmares * : * : * : * : Secondary Characters Earth Kingdom of Dreams Family Earth Kingdom of Dreams Items Locations Trivia *Interestingly, all the Cures have last names that start with H. **Each of their Cure names all start with F, too. *It is the third season where each Cure has two main colors instead of one, preceeded by Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! and its sequel, Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky!. Gallery Category:Go! Loveboost Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Saitou Haruma/Series